Question: $7.275 \times 10^{11} = {?}$
Explanation: $7.275 \times 10^{11} = 7.275 \times 100{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $7.275 \times 100{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 727{,}500{,}000{,}000$